Lullaby
by Mori No Hikari
Summary: Oneshot of a sad ending contains lyrics from Creed's 'Lullaby'


Just to warn you, this story is a little sad... and spur of the moment, but mostly sad... Please review it.

* * *

**Lullaby**

Kagome slumped against the tree, several splinters snagging at her  
shirt. On a normal day, she would have just brushed herself off, or  
pulled her shirt down in the back to loose it. But today was not that  
sort of day.

Her bow and quiver were on the ground, held by a comatose hand. Her  
entire body was limp. Kagome turned her head to the sky.

**Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
**  
Why? Why had she given it to him? Why hadn't she made a wish for him?  
She'd known what he wanted, and that wasn't what he'd thought that he  
wanted. So why?

Her head returned once more to its lowered position, tears finally  
coming to her worn and red eyes. She hadn't been able to cry earlier.  
Not when he became a full demon. There hadn't been any tears in her,  
she was so scared.

-- "_Kagome. Give me the jewel. I need to make the wish."_--

**Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep.  
**  
No! She shook her head, attempting to dispel the memory. She didn't  
want to hear it! Never could she stand to remember those horrid words!

To her dismay, trying to force it to go away only made the thought  
stronger.

-- _He was standing next to her in the forest, looking deep into her  
eyes. She blinked several times, and slowly unhooked the completed  
Shikon No Tama from around her neck, giving the chain, jewel and all,  
to him. _

He looked at her, sadness present on his face. His normally perky ears  
were drooping. He leaned in very close, nose to nose, his breath  
caressing her face. She leaned up, and their lips touched, remaining  
like that for a few moments.

When he pulled away, two shining tears were slowly traveling down his  
face.

"Sayonara, Kagome," he said--

Stop it! She didn't want to see! Kagome banged her fists on her head,  
but the images, the sounds, the feelings, just wouldn't come out. It  
kept running, like some sick documentary of the most horrible moment of  
her life.

-- _Inuyasha brought the jewel to his mouth, whispering the dreaded  
words into his hand. _

"I wish to become a full demon."

Immediately, the jewel began to darken, and an unnatural light poured  
out, surrounding him in its vile glow. Kagome stumbled back into a  
tree, pressed against its trunk in pure terror. The jewel was evil now,  
wholly and irrefutably. Whatever happened, Inuyasha would not come out  
as the same personality.

When the light subsided, Inuyasha was crouched on the ground. His ears  
were gone, and his hair seemed whiter. She leaned her head forward,  
hoping, just hoping that he was still a good person inside.

She was wrong.

He turned around, and Kagome could see that nothing of the person she'd  
know before was there. His eyes were red, with slitted teal pupils. His  
teeth had elongated into sharp fangs, and his claws had gotten longer  
as well. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and wrist.

He looked up at her, a feral smile adorning his harsh visage. He wanted  
blood.--

**Oh, my love in my arms tight  
Every day you bring me life  
**  
Not that! Anything but that! Kitties, puppies, baby dragons! Anything  
but having to go through it again!

-- _He crushed her against the tree behind her, taking pleasure in  
watching her squirm. She stiffened when he licked her neck and then  
sniffed her. He forcefully turned her head to look into his fiery eyes. _

"Fresh meat," he growled, then clashed his lips with hers, in a feral,  
wild kiss, full of lust. Nothing like the one they had shared moments  
before.

Now the tears really started coming as Kagome found in her heart what  
she knew she had to do. She reached behind her, hand closing on the  
object she needed to set Inuyasha free. She then brought her hand, with  
the object, between her and the demon she still desperately loved.

He broke off the kiss, staring hungrily into her eyes, but then became  
puzzled by the expression they held.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She sobbed uncontrollably once, and  
continued. "I... I love you."

In the second after she said those words, he seemed to know what she  
was going to do, but it was too late. Anger barely had time to cloud  
his features.

She plunged the tip of the arrow into his heart, with all of her miko  
powers following suit. Inuyasha froze as his chest began to glow a soft  
pink, and then he, too, glowed brightly, than burst into many small  
spheres of pastel light.--

**I know there's one thing  
that you showed me  
That you showed me**

Kagome knocked her head repeatedly against the tree despairingly, still  
weeping. She hadn't wanted to; never would she have wanted to. Why, why  
did he have to make a wish? She had loved him, wasn't that enough? So  
what if she never told him, it was the fact that it was there that  
mattered... Right?

**Just give love to all.**


End file.
